1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
There is a technology for reducing power consumption of an electronic device by transiting to a sleep mode right after supplying power in an electronic device.
Also, there is a technology in which a server apparatus collectively and concentratively manages power saving mode transition time information of a plurality of image processing apparatuses that are provided on a network and re-records all at once the power saving mode transition time information of the grouped image processing apparatuses to build up an image processing environment having a high power saving effect by matching power saving environments of each of the image processing apparatuses.
There is a technology of a printer system capable of implementing rapid printing while minimally suppressing overall power consumption.